Aaron Clinton
|death= |status=Mutant of unknown power status |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |occupation=President of the United States of America |era=*NoHead era |affiliation=U.S. Government |masters= |apprentices= }} Aaron Clinton (b. pre-1985) is the son of Bill Clinton and the President of the United States of America from 2018 to 2022. Biography Early life Aaron Clinton was born sometime before 1985 in the United States of America. He was elected as President in 2018. Shortly after his election, Cherical McSnake sold possession of the t and i Factory to him for two hundred dollars. Although Clinton did not have any uses for crossed ink, he took advantage of the Underground Chambers and used it to store several valuable artifacts. Second NoHead War Contacting Planet 10 In December of 2019, Aaron Clinton, contacted King Xener of Planet 10, requesting that the Police Grand Army be permitted to use Planet 10 as a supply base and staging ground in their war against the NoHeads. Xener, who was neutral to the war, proposed that negotiations between himself and a government envoy take place on Iseville, a neutral city on Planet 10. The negotiations came to fruit and Xener formed an alliance with Baby Intelligence. Prisoner of the Order In June 2020, Aaron was kidnapped by Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Annabeth Black and hauled off in a shuttle. Back in their own secret base, Cardarphen and Black returned with the President and landed in the docking bay. RC-5 mounted Clinton off the shuttle, and asked Sebiscuits what to do with him. Sebiscuits took the President in handcuffs to his personalized N-16 fighter, and took off to burn Clinton in the City Volcano. However, the tables turned when Baby Intelligence showed up in his Pinewood Derby, and sped away with his hostage. Finally, Sebiscuits unstrapped himself and climbed onto the roof of the ship, where he fired a barrage of lightning that shorted out the Pinewood Derby. After the babies fell onto a construction tower, Sebiscuits dropped the President’s bench onto the platform while he was still bound to it, and it landed on its legs. Immediately, Baby Intelligence came walking over and telekinetically crushed the ropes binding the President, freeing him. Before they could flee, however, Cardarphen and Black engaged the group. They injured all but Baby Intelligence, and as they dueled, the other members of the S.M.S.B. quickly recovered and followed the duelists with Clinton in tow. As soon as they arrived at Sebiscuits' secret landing platform, Sebiscuits pushed Baby Intelligence into a hole leading into a bottomless pit with nothing but mist visible. Sebiscuits knocked the President and his rescuers into the pit as well and proceeded to make his exit. However, Aaron Clinton helped them escape from the brink of death. The members all mounted the Pinewood Derby and gave chase once again. During the ensuing rematch, Lindsay Kellerman managed to take Clinton to safety. Later life Two years later, Aaron's term expired. He was succeeded by Beth Jenkins. Powers and abilities Aaron possessed the superpower of Glue Generation, which he used twice in 2020. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:20th century births Category:Activists Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Presidents of the United States of America